


Go save the world (I'll be around)

by adymlv



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Naru isn't stupid, Usagi/Naru-friendship, keeping secrets from your best friend is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adymlv/pseuds/adymlv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naru isn't stupid, she knows that her best friend is fighting monsters in a blue miniskirt, but Usagi doesn't want her to know so she pretends not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go save the world (I'll be around)

**Author's Note:**

> Naru. She was Usagis best friend since forever and it must have hurt her when Usagi started to hang out with the senshi, and basically cut of her friendship with Naru. I refuse to believe that Naru didn't understand that Usagi is Sailor Moon on some level of consciousness. 
> 
> I've been thinking about writing this for quite a while and when I sat down it just came pouring out, and I guess I just have A LOT of Naru-feels!

Naru isn’t stupid, you know? She realizes pretty quickly that something is up with her best friend, it’s hard not to when she keeps getting attacked and Usagi conveniently disappears every time Sailor Moon shows up. But how do you tell a bubbly blonde that you know she is a crime-fighting heroine in a short skirt when the monsters she fights is to unreal to comprehend and said best friend is doing her best to keep it from you? Naru understands that Usagi is only trying to keep her safe, it isn’t her fault that it doesn’t seem to be working.

Even though she’s only fourteen, and kinda silly, Naru sees that Usagi is special in a way that Naru can never be. She gets that there isn’t anything she can do to help with the fighting, so she makes a decision. There is one thing she CAN do, Naru will be Usagis link to normalcy. She will gossip and go shopping with her, she will drag her to karaoke and be her study buddy. She will pretend not to see the dark circles under Usagis eyes or the ever-present bruises all over her. When Usagi suddenly starts spending time with other girls without inviting Naru she won’t complain, because it isn’t that hard to connect each new friend to the new senshi that just happens to appear at the same time. Most important of all, she resolves herself to never ask about Usagis secret life.

Sometimes it’s hard not to call out to her friend after being saved. 

Sometimes she wonders what she’s done to deserve the unfortunate honor of being a monster-magnet.

When Naru meets Nepherite, her resolve falters a bit. He’s wooing her and who can blame her for falling in love? He is handsome and mature and she is only fourteen. Usagi is warning her away from him, but a girl in love isn’t that easy to discourage.

Of course, he turns out to be part of the evil gang that Usagi so often saves her from, but in the end he changes, doesn’t he? They were supposed to go for chocolate parfaits together but Nepherite is dead because he didn’t want her to be hurt.

Usagi meets her at a playground and Naru cries. She talks about him, tells Usagi what she can without revealing that she knows Usagis secret. Usagi is comforting her as best as she can without telling Naru what she already knows.

From then on Naru can feel the distance growing. Usagi has less and less time to spend with her and Naru cannot complain because she knows. It’s not that she doesn’t mind, actually she minds a lot, but in the grand scheme of things, what Naru does or doesn’t mind isn’t really important.

Sometimes she wonders if her friend can sense how much the growing distance between them is hurting Naru.

Sometimes she thinks it would be easier to simply let go of their friendship and move on. When those thoughts pop up, Naru is immediately ashamed of herself. If her best friend can save the world on a regular basis, she can stand a little loneliness now and then.

Slowly but steadily, the pain of Nepherites death gets easier to bear and when Naru finds it in her to open up her heart again, she is surprised to find that Umino has wormed his way in. He has left his childhood crush on Usagi behind him and now, the person he wants to be with is Naru. She is happy.

A few years pass and while Naru never completely gets over the loss of her uncomplicated friendship with Usagi, she accepts the new arrangement for what it is.

Entering high school, they end up at the same school but in different classes and Naru is okay with it. They have the same lunch and make it a point to spend it together at least once a week.

Naru is sometimes aware of a shift in the atmosphere, a growing intensity in the secret nightlife of her best friend, she cannot pin point when one battle ends and the next one starts, but there are stretches of time when Usagi has more time for her and times when she doesn’t see her at all.

Sometimes she wonders how Usagi can stand it. Naru knows she couldn’t have done half the things Usagi must have, and not only because she doesn’t have any superpowers, at all.

Sometimes she swears she can see something in Usagis eyes that hints of experiences beyond her years, as if Usagi is centuries old and not just a teenager too young to shoulder the weight of the world.

Naru isn’t stupid, but there are things she cannot possibly pierce together on her own. She doesn’t know about deaths and past lives and a princess of the moon reborn on earth to save it over and over from unending evil entities, each one more powerful than the last. She cannot understand the pain of being a teenager with the memories of a life centuries past and a future as queen of the world. And Usagi doesn’t want her to. That, Naru does understand.

Growing up with a superhero for a best friend, Naru realizes that she want to do what she can to make the world, or at least Japan, a better place. When she graduates high school, she does it with honors and an acceptance to a program in political sciences at one of Tokyos most prestigious universities. If Usagi just happens to be accepted into the same program and ends up studying beside her, it’s a coincidence Naru is only happy to welcome.

When Naru is halfway through her university education, Umino proposes to her and of course she accepts, she really and truly loves him no matter how silly and foolish he can be.

She asks Usagi to be her maid of honor, the pact they made when they were twelve still important enough to her, and to Usagi as well it seems. When she marries Mamoru a year later Naru stands up beside her best friend, holding her bouquet, and so, so happy that they managed to stay alive for so long with all the disasters that has befallen their lives.

Naru thinks about becoming a housewife, but she cannot be content staying home when Usagi is out there fighting so that she can be safe. So when she graduates university, Naru goes into politics. She cannot do what Usagi does, but her fight is important too. She fights to make life better for those who have nothing and she can tell that Usagi is proud. It is hard work, but Naru doesn’t mind. Finally she is making a difference in the world.

One day, when Naru is old and Usagi is still young, they will sit down together and Usagi will tell her a story about an ancient kingdom on the moon and its princess. She will talk about how the princess of the moon fell in love with the prince of the earth and how it ended in a tragedy, how the queen sent them forward to be reborn as normal people in another time and how nothing worked out the way the queen wanted. Usagi will talk about battles and deaths and rebirths and about being young and old at the same time, about keeping secrets from best friends and heartache and about a brilliant future that is yet to come, a future that Naru won’t get to experience, for she is old and sick and her time is running out.

Usagi will also tell her how sometimes Naru being there was what kept her from going insane, how important it is to have a tether to life as it was before it got hard and how grateful she is that Naru stayed.

She will tell Naru how proud she is of her and all that she has accomplished. Usagi may be a reborn princess and a sailor senshi, but Naru, Naru is none of those things and yet she changed the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews are the food of angels, don't leave them starving! ;)
> 
> \- adymlv ♥


End file.
